Gatlin's Crossing
by winter's fever
Summary: Kaetlyn has to take a drive to her grandmother's house unfortunately she gets lost along the way and stops at a small town called Gatlin for directions.


_**Story Name:** Gatlin's Crossings_

_**Date Started:** October 29, 2006_

_**Story Summary:** Kaetlyn is on her way to her grandmother's when she gets lost along a road. Not far up ahead, she sees the sign for Gatlin. She decides to stop and ask for directions.**

* * *

** _

"Mom, I really don't think I'm in the right place." Kaetlyn said apprehensively over the cell phone. "I'm on a dirt road. I should still be on the highway."

Kaetlyn used the wipers to clear the rain water from her windsheild. She was now going down a dirt road that had corn rows lined up against each side. Dusk was beginning to settle on into night now and she had to stop somewhere.

"I think the best thing for you to do, Honey, would be stop there for the night and try and get directions in the morning." Kaetlyn's mother, Patricia, replied calmly into the phone receiver. "Just call me when you get to the nearest town so I know you are all right."

"Okay, I'll make sure to do that, bye." Kaetlyn flipped her cell phone shut and tucked it back into the pocket of her jacket. "This is wondeful, Kaetlyn, and the day before Halloween nonetheless."

She didn't want to go to Grandmother Phillyia's house for Halloween but she didn't have a choice. Her mom kept bugging her about how she hadn't seen Phillyia in two years, since her 16th birthday. On her 16th birthday, Phillyia brought her a spice cake knowing damn well that Kaetlyn was allergic to almost every spice there was. But, Kaetlyn had to take the four hour drive to pick up her little brother, Michael from Grandmother Phillyia's. Now she was stuck in one hell of a mess and couldn't wait to see building formations.

About 20 minutes back, she passed a sign that said Gatlin. Just Gatlin and nothing else. Kaetlyn wasn't sure if it was one of those town's that disappear after so long or one of those towns that there live only about 100 people.

Kaetlyn signed as she pulled the black explorer to a halt. She saw bulidings that loomed in the dusk light, dark and cold looking. Just looking at them made her shiver. No lights were seen in any buildings. Maybe it was a ghost town. She had only heard about these kinds of places. She never wanted to be one to tell about being in a ghost town.

"Great, just great." Kaetlyn muttered turning off the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition. She tucked those in her jacket's pocket as well. She reached over and opened the glove compartment pulling out a flashlight. "At least, this baby will be put to use."

Kaetlyn paused a moment before getting out of the car. She slammed the car door shut and made sure to lock it. She hadn't a clue what to expect. She turned the flashlight on and rushed underneath the nearest awning. She pushed her matted dark brown hair from her forehead and peered into one of the windows. It looked like a diner. She could see counter and what looked like a soda fountain inside. _When was the last time she had seen a soda fountain?_

Kaetlyn turned from the door and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"What? No service!" Kaetlyn cried out pounding her hand on the glass. "I guess I'll have to check inside for a phone." She jammed the phone back into her pocket. She firmly put her grip to the handle of the door and yanked it clean off.

Kaetlyn sighed, she dropped door handle quickly. She turned back to the window, trying to peer inside. She could only make out a few booths and silverware. Pulling her head back, lightning lit up the sky. Kaetlyn looked up to see a tall figure's shadow in the glass. She gasped loudly and turned around pointing the flashlight frantically. No one was standing behind her. _Maybe it is all in your mind, you're spooking yourself. _Either way, she just wanted to get back into the car and drive away. Drive away before see started seeing anything else.

She sprinted to the car as fast as she could, shaking as she tried to remove the keys from her pocket. But before she could, a hand covered her mouth.


End file.
